Oh, Sakura!
by Kira92
Summary: ¿En que estaba pensando Sakura? ¿Sasuke y Naruto? y ahora ¿Cómo le digo que los dos hombres a quien más ama no son para ella? Oh, Sakura, tienes tanto para dar, pero no, te estancas con esos dos. Y ellos son tan controladores y territoriales!


Disclaimer: Como todos sabemos, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto, pero esta historia me pertenece a mi, asi que sin robar!

**Oh, Sakura!**

_**INO´S POV (Point Of View)**_

Naruto, torpe y atolondrado.

Sasuke, frívolo y vengativo.

Suspiré por cuarta vez y me dejé caer en la silla. No, no había futuro con esas opciones. Y yo sentía que tenía que hacer algo, pero qué?

_La estas sobreprotegiendo._

Si, era verdad, pero no podía evitarlo. Sakura, la pequeña, dulce y tímida Sakura, había sido conferida a un destino en donde se derrumbaría fudera cual fuera el camino que tomara. Porque yo lo sabía, aunque ella no me haya dicho nada, yo sé que su corazón ya no se hunde en ese único amor infantil y utópico. Sé que Sakura está confundida. Porque lo veo, porque la conozco, porque de alguna manera con pequeños detalles y comentarios me lo da a entender. Pero, ¿en que estaba pensando Sakura? ¿Sasuke y Naruto? Si, es verdad que yo también me había interesado en Sasuke alguna vez (más bien me había obsesionado), pero eso había sido de niñas, nunca pensé en que realmente alguna vez estuvieramos juntos. Sasuke es tan…frío, tan _distante_, tan **insensible**. Solo le traería desgracias a Sakura, más de las que ella ya ha llorado. Sakura necesita demasiado cariño, definitivamente algo que el Uchiha nunca podrá darle. Y aunque lo intentara, no sería suficiente.

Y Naruto, por dios Naruto! ¿A quién se le ocurre Naruto? Si, el chico ha crecido, es fuerte, es amigable pero…solo eso, solo amigos podrían ser. Naruto es demasiado tímido e inocente, él no podría con Sakura. Nunca llegarían a nada, los dos siempre esperarían a que el otro de el primer paso, podrían pasarse la vida esperando!

_-Oh, Ino, Sasuke es tan fuerte y sobre protector con migo! ¿No es encantador?_

_-Ay, Naruto ha cambiado tanto…es tan diferente al escandaloso niño de 12 años que conocí hace tanto_

¿Y yo que podía hacer? Nada, solo sentarme a escuchar como Sakura suspiraba rezongando sin decirme nada. Y claro, estar allí para cuando cayera en pedazos. Sakura ha crecido tanto, pero aun sigue siendo una niña, y yo… ¡Yo tengo que cuidarla! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo le digo que los dos hombres a quien más ama no son para ella? ¿Cómo hago para que los olvide? ¿Y cómo hago para que no me odie en el intento?

_-¿Por qué esa cara larga? Me vas a espantar a los clientes así._

_-Lo siento, Cerda, es que he discutido con Sasuke y Naruto…_

_-¿Qué ha pasado, frentona? ¿Quieres hablar?_

_-Es que bueno, tuvimos esa misión que te conté sobre el empresario del té que tenía que viajar al país de las Olas, y bueno, como era de esperarse fuimos atacados. Según ellos me expuse demasiado, pero es que estoy cansada a que siempre me manden al fondo a vigilar! Yo también quiero luchar, para eso he estado entrenando! _

_-¿Y se lo has dicho a eso?_

_-Si, y por eso empezamos a discutir. Yo sé que solo están preocupados por mí, pero no crees que estoy capacitada para participar en las peleas, aunque sea como refuerzo?_

_-Bueno…desde el punto de vista de un ninja medico, recuerda que no puedes involucrarte mucho en las peleas pues si tú eres herida luego quien cura a los demás_

_-Lo sé…_

_-Pero pensando como un ninja, yo creo que te están reteniendo demasiado, Sakura, no puedes dejar que te dejen atrás_

_-Lo sé…pero es que no me gusta discutir con ellos…_

_-Así que otra vez ganaron esos dos…Sakura, no puedes dejar que te manejen así_

_-No los culpes a ellos, solo se preocupan por mí, a veces se van de los límites, pero tienen buenas intenciones._

Siempre dices lo mismo, siempre defendiéndolos. Oh, Sakura, tienes tanto para dar, y mereces recibir tanto! Pero no, te estancas con esos dos. Si tan solo pudieras ver lo que yo veo. Si tan solo pudieras notar cómo se te oscurece la mirada cuando Sasuke te ignora y cuando Naruto te trata como un amigo más. Si vieras como los ojos se te crispan de celos cuando otras chicas se acercan a ellos. Oh, Sakura, si te vieras llorar tan tontamente por esos dos que no saben valorar tu cariño! Estas desperdiciando tanto…estas sufriendo tanto…

-_Ellos son mis mejores amigos, Ino_

Ja, _mejores amigos _patrañas_. _Si fueran tan así ellos estarían llorando como yo ahora por no saber cómo cuidarte de algo que amas tanto!

Todavía me acuerdo de aquel día en que llegaste llorando y me dijiste "_Se fueron, Ino, se fueron. Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru y Naruto con Jiraiya. Oh, Ino, que es lo voy a hacer ahora?_". Estabas destrozada. Pero lo superaste, te hiciste fuerte, mejoraste tanto sin ellos! Pero volvieron. Y los ojos se te iluminaban de alegría. _Estamos juntos devuelta_, me dijiste. Y de nuevo te hiciste dependiente de esos dos. Y aunque estabas feliz de que volvieran a ser un equipo, nada era lo mismo. Porque ya no eran niños. Porque tus sentimientos se hicieron más profundos, y más _divididos. _Y sufriste más. Y lloraste más. Y ellos nunca se enteraron de nada, nunca se hicieron cargo de nada. Cada día te veías mas demacrada, y a mí me tocaba juntar tus pedazos. Y no, claro que no me molestaba que acudieras a llorar con migo, pero me molestaba tanto saber que no podía evitarte todo ese sufrimiento. Que solo podía mirar. ¿Y donde estaban tus _mejores amigos_? Jugueteando por allí, entrenando, mejorando, totalmente ajenos a lo que te pasaba. Ni Naruto, que era el más cercano a ti, Ni Sasuke, que era el más perspicaz, notaron que te estabas destrozando a ti misma. Porque en esos años en que estuvieron separados te construiste una máscara, muy eficaz y muy resistente para que nadie viera lo que pasaba dentro de ti, pero conmigo nunca pudiste esconderte. Oh, Sakura, como puedes dañarte así! ¿por qué no te resignas?

_-Ya se me va a pasar, Ino, solo es algo pasajero. _

Siempre me dices eso, pero tú sabes que yo sé lo que te pasa. Es tú forma de decirme _No quiero hablar de eso. _**Nunca** quieres hablar de eso. Se te va la vida, Sakura. Se te van las oportunidades.

Y claro, para ellos eres solo una amiga, pero eres su amiga. Que no te vayan a ver muy cerca de un chico porque de nuevo empiezan a discutir. Son tan controladores y territoriales. Hasta entre ellos se celan a veces.

-_Solo quieren cuidarme_

¡Yo quiero cuidarte y nunca me escuchar! ¿¡Porque a ellos les perdonas todo!?

A esos dos les gusta saber que siempre estarás para ellos, pero tienen miedo de que un día llegue alguien que al fin pueda alejarte de ellos. ¡Y realmente voy a aplaudir al valiente que se anime a enfrentarlos! Tienes tantos candidatos que solo están esperando a que les des una pequeña señal y serían capaces de raptarte si eso fuera necesario, pero no, tú te quieres quedar con tus _amigos. _

Oh, Sakura, no sabes cuánto me destroza saber que en este momento has de estar llorando como siempre en tu cama. Ya sea porque Naruto tiene una cita con Hinata, o porque Sasuke no te ha hablado en una semana, siempre tienes una razón para encerrarte. Hasta que Naruto te llama para ir a almorzar juntos, o Sasuke te ofrece entrenar juntos. Entonces te pones tu mascara y les sonríes como si todo estuviera más que bien, porque son tus amigos y no quieres perderlos. ¿Para qué quieres amigos así? Si, quizás ellos no quieran lastimarte intencionalmente, pero no te das cuenta que tenerlos cerca solo es peor?

-_Ellos me necesitan_

¡Tonterías! ¡Excusas como siempre! Hasta Tsunade-sama ha notado tu decaimiento, y me ha pedido que hable contigo. Si la Hokage supiera de las cuantiosas veces que intenté hablar contigo, amiga, pero nunca me escuchas. Siempre lo niegas todo.

Este asunto realmente se me ha ido de las manos. Pensé que iba a poder arreglarlo con el tiempo, como siempre. Claro, en un principio el problema solo era Sasuke. Si, lo admito, quizás estuve (bastante) celosa en un comienzo. Pero luego crecí, crecimos, y me di cuenta en lo que me estaba metiendo. Me di cuenta que el único encanto del Uchiha era ese misterio que lo envolvía, y como no sabíamos nada de él, todo lo inventábamos, y así dentro de nuestras mentes infantiles él era el chico perfecto. El chico **imaginario **perfecto. Porque Sasuke solo tenía una meta en la vida, asesinar a su hermano mayor, entiendes lo que es eso? ¿Te das cuenta del nivel de trauma? No, definitivamente Sasuke no es ningún príncipe azul. Hasta llegue al punto de que Sasuke me asustaba.

Pero nunca te dije nada, ¿sabes por qué? Porque pensé que quizás si se veías que tenías que competir conmigo para conseguir al Uchiha desistirías. Pero ya no eras la misma niña que había encontrado en el parque llorando. Para aquel entonces ya habías roto tu cascarón y no tuviste miedo de enfrentarme. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ese fue unos de mis peores errores. Incitarte a la competencia…como pude ser tan inconsciente. Tenías tantas ganas de sobrepasarme que te aferraste a tu príncipe de papel sin darte cuenta de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Igual que tantas otras chicas. Y luego, cuando te asignaron al mismo equipo que él, bueno eso fue el principio, de tu final. Estabas tan orgullosa, tan feliz, era una victoria para ti. Solo hizo que te entrometieras aun más con tu enfermiza ilusión.

A Naruto nunca lo considere, así que él nunca me había preocupado. Si, con el tiempo se hicieron amigos, pero nunca me pareció una gran amenaza, ¡mejor si él podía alejarte del Uchiha! Nunca creí que le correspondieras. Era algo inimaginable, impensable. Increíble.

Oh, Sakura, cuando fue que se complicó tanto? Te estás destrozando, me estas estás destrozando, los estás destrozando! Si no lo haces por mí o por ti, hazlo por ellos, ¿o acaso crees que les gusta verte llegar con ojeras de aquel llanto que nunca les contarás? ¿O verte sin ánimos de comer sin motivo aparente? Quizás ellos no sepan que es lo que te pasa, pero si saben que algo te pasa. Tal vez nunca te hayan preguntado nada, pero al igual que Tsunade-sama, me preguntaron a mí. Y yo no pude decirles nada, tuve que guardarme todos mis gritos y acusaciones porque ya no quería hacerte más daños. Sakura, tienes que hacer algo, algo por ti, por tu vida y por tu bienestar. Vete si tienes que irte, aléjate si es necesario! No te preocupes por mi, ni por ellos, ni por Tsunade, ni por Konoha, ni por nadie! Porque todos queremos lo mejor para ti. Solo preocúpate de ti misma.

**Sé feliz Sakura. **

**Por lo menos más feliz de lo que eres ahora. **

**Cueste lo que cueste y a quien le cueste.**

**Fin.**

_No, no!! NO ME CONFUNDAN! _**_AMO el Narusaku_**_, y tambien me gusta el sasusaku. Es solo que este FF nació de una mezcla de sentimientos que tenía dentro de mi y bueno, siempre quise recalcar la amistad entre Ino y Sakura a pesar de las rivalidades. Digamos, que este oneshot es una excepción. _

Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!

Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!

Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!

**Serán muy agradecidos ^^**


End file.
